German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 031 511 A1 describes a method for stabilizing a vehicle in an extreme driving situation, particularly in the case of over-steering or under-steering the vehicle, in which a vehicle controller intervenes in the driving operation by automatically operating at least one wheel brake. The activation of the wheel brake is done with the aid of a vehicle regulating system, especially an ESP system (electronic stability program).
An automatic intervention in the resultant torques at the vehicle wheels may also be carried out with the aim of improving the dynamic response of the vehicle. Thus, conventionally, for instance, one may carry out an active distribution of drive torques to the left and right vehicle wheels via a so-called torque vectoring actuator. One should take care, however, that when making such an intervention, in extreme driving situations, no destabilizing of the vehicle is effected.